DISCORD
by perplexic
Summary: Naruto Band AU It all started one day, when Naruto Uzumaki decided that he would be the next president of Burning Leaf Records, Inc.
1. In the Beginning

"Naruto! Hurry up or you're going to be late!"

"Fuckfuckfuck! I'm late! Where's my jacket!? I left it on the floor in the hallway!"

"In the closet where it's supposed to be you slob! And don't curse so much!"

Naruto blows through the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast from the table and rushing to the door, stopping only the grab his jacket and put on his shoes.

"Thanks mom, love ya, bye!" He yells back before storming out, leaving the door wide open. He can hear a faint _Damn it Naruto, I told you not to call me that! I'm not your mother!!_

* * *

"—once again congratulate you all on passing the preliminaries and thank you for your participation in this one of a kind program. So without further ado, I would like to—"

A loud bang resonates through the room as the door slams open to reveal an out of breath Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late! I slept in by accident!"

The entire room stares, most disapprovingly at his tardiness and brash entrance, some in awe of his careless honesty.

"Oh! Gramps, you're here, too? I didn't expect—"

"Naruto." The president says sharply. The boy in question flinches and quiets immediately. "Take your seat and be silent."

Naruto looks around, realizing for the first time that they are in the middle of the orientation meeting.

"Ah! Sorry, my bad!" He says rubbing the back of his neck apologetically and taking the closest seat he could find. The dark haired boy next to him levels him a vaguely appalled look before turning away.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the president of Burning Leaf Records, clears his throat authoritatively and continues.

"Now then, as I was saying, I will now explain the fundamentals of the program.

"As of this moment there are twelve participants who have passed the preliminary evaluation. You all have been selected based on talent, charisma, breadth of skill, and other factors that this company has deemed necessary for success in a band setting.

"You will be divided in to groups of three and assigned a manager to help you develop your band. Each group has been selected by a committee of experts to have the highest possible chance for success, and as such I expect each team to cooperate together to create a unified sound and style.

"You will have three months to prepare for a live performance that will be judged both by a panel of critics and the audience. Please keep in mind that there is a recording contract at stake here and we are looking for nothing short of excellence. Are there any questions?"

The room is silent.

"Very well. We'll break for fifteen minutes and then announce the groups and managers." With that everyone is dismissed and directed towards a lounge with drinks and food.

Naruto takes a brief look around the room.

He recognizes a few people from his school. That mutt Kiba, the lovely Sakura, that one girl with her hair in buns whose name he always forgets… He's seen the blond girl hanging out with Sakura before and the guy with the ponytail and the fat kid inhaling the doughnuts look kind of familiar…

Still there were a good few people he's never seen before. There are what looks like a pair of twin girls with really big pale eyes, though it's weird that they're at opposite sides of the room… and upon closer inspection one of them is _not_ a girl… some really hyper guy with a shiny bowl cut, some guy in a big coat and sunglasses, and that bastard who had glared at him at the meeting.

"Hey Naruto! Smooth entrance there buddy!" Kiba says loudly and laughs, hitting him on the back. "You certainly know how to make an impression!"

"Oh shove it Kiba. You're just jealous of my mad popularity!"

"Seriously though dude, couldn't you have at least _tried_ to make up an excuse? 'Sides, this is serious business man. We're talking about the possibility of a contract!"

"I know, I know, geez! Come to think of it weren't you already in band? Did you ditch them or something?"

Kiba scowls. "The bastards ditched me more like. The lead guy had a bone to pick with me and the whole thing blew up into a huge fiasco. Dropped me faster than a hot rock. Ungrateful fuckers. I started that goddamn band!"

The other boy looks about ready to rip up the fancy leather couch they are leaning against.

"Easy there boy, heel!" Naruto says chidingly. "We'll it's their loss, right? You can rub it in their faces later when you're famous and swimming in cash!"

Kiba blinks at him before laughing. "Fuck yeah!"

Kiba is not what Naruto would consider a friend. They had hated each other's guts for the longest time, since Kiba was always calling him a retard and a loser and Naruto thought Kiba was a hot tempered asshole. But after a few years of constant bickering they finally got into a huge fistfight and mutually beat the shit out of each other until they stopped caring.

Now, Kiba still calls Naruto a retard and a loser and Naruto still thinks Kiba is a hot tempered asshole, but they're more likely to take good-natured jabs at each other and provide a jointly ignored not-quite-camaraderie than try to tear out each other's throats.

Naruto's eyes wander over to the lovely Sakura, who he's had a crush on for years now. She's chatting animatedly with her blond friend, Ino or something, and swooning over that black haired prick. Fate is cruel like that, because in spite of Naruto's less than subtle interest she's hardly ever even given him the time of day.

She notices him out of the corner of her eye, and gives him a rather patronizing look before turning back to Ino.

"Dude, didn't I tell you last time to give it up? You don't stand a chance. Girls are troublesome like that."

Naruto looks back over next to Kiba, where the guy with the spiky ponytail and the fatty have meandered over.

"…last time? Do I know you?"

The ponytailed guy rolls his eyes and mutters something like _How troublesome_ under his breath.

"Shikamaru and Chouji." The fatty says between bites of doughnut. "From Sakura's party a few months ago, remember?"

"Oh!" Naruto says as the memories flood back. He had used Chouji as a meat shield to sneak into the party unnoticed since he hadn't technically been invited. (He had been sure Sakura just lost his invitation and assumed he would come.) Between Chouji's sheer girth and Shikamaru's quick thinking, he got in unscathed, and had actually chatted with them for a while. It turns out that they were good friends with Ino, which was the only reason they were invited.

Of course after that, the word _fat_ had been casually tossed out at some point and Chouji made a huge scene (and almost broke Naruto's neck), in which he was discovered and thrown out on his ass. Good times overall.

"Right you guys! How've you been!? I didn't know you guys were into music!"

"Ino." The say in simultaneous defeat.

Naruto nods sagely. "I see, that makes sense."

Ino always did strike him as the controlling type. She and Sakura are rather good friends, but she's more or less always leading between the two of them. Although at times he swears they're rivals, going back and forth with _boar_ and _forehead_ like terms of endearment. Girls are mysterious like that.

Before he can inquire any further however, the president's secretary steps into the room and calls them back to the meeting room.

After everyone files in and takes a seat, taking note of the people standing in the back of the room, the president begins speaking.

"Now then, I'm sure you're all very eager to meet your bandmates and managers, so I'll get right to it. Please stand as I call your names.

"Sakura Haruno…" She stands.

"Sasuke Uchiha …" The black haired bastard stands up coolly and Sakura smiles gleefully, nearly glowing.

"and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto shoots up with a whoop of delight and Sakura's posture immediately deflates. Sasuke doesn't even look their way.

"You will be working with Hatake Kakashi."

The three look around curiously.

"Hatake Kakashi" The president repeats.

No one moves.

"KAKASHI!!" He roars irritably.

A man with spiky grey hair and a scarf piled up over the bottom half of his face looks up suddenly from the book he was reading.

"Ah, did someone call me?"

The president rubbed his temples. "Kakashi, these are the three you will be working with."

Kakashi looks them over blankly, giving them a lazy half salute. "Oh. Nice to meet you team."

The president sighs and gestures for them to sit before continuing.

"Now then, where was I… Shino Aburame…" The guy with the long coat and glasses stands calmly.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" The girl with really light eyes stands bashfully and she nods in Shino's direction.

"and Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba looks slightly disappointed, but stands after a moment's hesitation.

"You will be working with Kurenai Yuuhi." A long, dark haired (rather attractive) lady steps forward, striking red eyes smiling.

"I look forward to working with you all." She says warmly. Shino and Hinata nod her way respectfully and Kiba just blinks.

The president inclines for them to sit and continues.

"Next… Chouji Akimichi…" He stands, still munching on a doughnut.

"Shikamaru Nara…" He grumbles about having to get up, but does eventually.

"and Ino Yamanaka." Ino stands energetically, smiling one-sidedly at her friends.

"You will be working with Asuma Sarutobi." A man who is about to light a cigarette looks up.

"Ah, that would be me. Nice to meet you guys."

The president glares at him until his sighs and puts away the cigarette.

"Moving on… Neji Hyuuga…" The guy with light eyes that Naruto thought was a girl stood stiffly.

"Rock Lee…" The guy with the shiny bowl cut stood enthusiastically.

"and Tenten Xiong-Mao." The girl whose name Naruto can never remember stands.

"You will be working with Might Guy." A man whose bowl cut actually outshines the other guy's nearly leaps forward, smiling broadly and gives them thumbs up.

"GREETINGS MY MOST EXCELLENT STUDENTS. I LOOK FORWARD TO BEING YOUR GUIDE THROUGH THESE EXCITING TIMES OF YOUTH!"

Everyone flinches at the intensity of his voice, save for Lee, who gives him a spirited thumbs up back.

The president coughs and everyone sits again.

"Now then, this meeting is officially over, but now would be a good time to get to know your managers and bandmates. Any questions will be answered by your manager. I wish you all the best of luck. You are dismissed."

* * *

**AN:** So yeah, I made a band AU because AUs are a bit of a guilty pleasure of mine and I wanted to see how well I could adapt the general plot of Naruto into a music industry setting. As a forewarning, I can't write music for shit, so I'll probably using existing songs I've found on the internet/radio/whatever, that seem appropriate for the character/tone/situation/whatever, with a BSed explanation to be provided at a later date should I ever get around to continuing this thing. You can see my profile for more on that. If anyone has suggestions on songs/genres/etc please don't be shy and I'll be sure to credit you if I use it. Oh right and...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT/CHARACTERS OF NARUTO, NOR ANY SONGS/BANDS/LYRICS/ETC MENTIONED OR REFERENCED FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, OR MAKE ANY PROFIT FROM THEM THROUGH THE PUBLISHING OF THIS STORY.

That being said, thank you for reading! :D


	2. Team 7

Naruto shifts uncomfortably, looking between an equally uncomfortable Sakura, an irritably brooding Sasuke, and a thoroughly absorbed Kakashi that apparently deems his _Icha Icha Paradise_ novel to be far more interesting than his new charges.

It's been a few minutes since the rest of the groups met up with their managers and cleared the room and the silence is starting to get on Naruto's nerves.

"Um… Mr. Kakashi?"

No response.

"Mr. Kakashi?"

Still nothing.

"KAKASHI!!" Naruto roars in an impressive imitation of the president.

He finally looks up. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

Sakura's irritation quickly drops and she puts on a sweet smile.

"We're supposed to be having a band meeting and getting to know each other."

"Oh, okay. Well what are you waiting for? Introduce yourselves. You know the drill. Name, age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, et cetera…."

"Um… maybe you could introduce yourself first Mr. Kakashi?" She continues hesitantly.

"Oh… My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes." He says airily. "Dreams for the future…? Well… I have a lot of hobbies."

_That doesn't even tell us anything…_

"Alright, now you guys. Starting with you." He gestures to Naruto.

Naruto steps forward excitedly.

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm 18 years old! I like cup ramen and when Iruka takes me out for ramen! I dislike having to wait for 3 minutes while my ramen cooks!" In his excitement he completely misses the condescending looks and continues undeterred. "My dream to one day become the president of Burning Leaf Records!"

The condescending looks turn disbelieving and for a second, Kakashi actually looks vaguely interested…

"And for hobbies… playing pranks are pretty fun I guess!"

…but it quickly passes.

"Fascinating." Kakashi says blandly and looks to Sasuke. "Next?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike pretty much everything and like very little." He says darkly. "I wouldn't call it a dream so much as an ambition, but… I will one day surpass my brother and avenge my parent's death."

Sakura swoons, Naruto looks nervous, and Kakashi looks tempted to sigh, but Sasuke is apathetic to it all, gazing out the window morosely.

"Okay then, and you?" Kakashi says, looking to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like …well," Sakura flusters, glancing not quite surreptitiously towards Sasuke. "My dream… um…" Another glance. "I don't like immature morons." She says very clearly, looking straight towards Naruto before looking back towards Sasuke and swooning again. "My hobbies…" She flusters.

Naruto looks devastated and Kakashi actually does sigh this time.

"Alright, I think that's quite enough of that." Kakashi says tiredly. "Meet me outside the rehearsal studio at noon tomorrow and we'll figure out what to do with you guys. Don't be late."

And with that he exits briskly, once again absorbed in his book.

* * *

**AN:** So pretty much all of their introductions are taken from canon, mostly because I'm not really sure if I have enough of a feel for the characters yet to do otherwise.


	3. Team 8

The atmosphere is dead. Utterly.

Kurenai said that she had a quick errand to go run, but Kiba's becoming more and more certain that she actually abandoned him to sort out the awkward silence while she gets a stiff drink.

The girl, Hinata or something like that, looks kind of like she desperately wants to go crawl in a hole somewhere and die, what with the sickly and uncomfortable aura she's giving off.

As for the guy… well, as it stands Kiba's sorely tempted to go over there and poke him to make sure he hasn't stopped breathing.

"Umm…" Kiba starts uncertainly. "Well… Since Kurenai said she had to run an errand, why don't we start with introductions! I'll go first!" He says brightly, straining the only civil bone in his body to sound friendly.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka… um… I'm 18… and… I like music—rock and alternative mostly—and I have a really awesome dog named Akamaru… and… and… uh—"

"Inuzuka."

He nearly jumps out of his skin as the human statue speaks. It would appear that he wasn't dead after all.

"Don't strain yourself." The other boy says flatly.

And Kiba cracked.

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO ASSHOLE! AT LEAST I'M FUCKING _TRYING_ TO BE SOCIABLE HERE AND NOT IMPERSONATING A GOD DAMNED _STATUE_!! AND _YOU_!!" He roars, turning to glare at Hinata. "WOULD YOU GET A FUCKING _GRIP_ AND STOP ACTING LIKE WE'RE TRYING TO RAPE YOU OR SOMETHING?!" He continues to rant between the two. "I MEAN DO EITHER OF YOU EVEN FUCKING _WANT_ TO BE HERE!? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THIS IS MY FUCKING _DREAM_!! AND LIKE _HELL_ I'M GOING TO SIT BY AND WATCH IT FALL APART BECAUSE THE TWO OF _YOU_ DON'T WANT IT ENOUGH!! _FUCK!!_" He screams, kicking the wall of the conference room angrily. "WHERE THE _HELL_ IS THAT WORTHLESS MANAGER!? AAAGH! _FUCK THIS SHIT!!_" He growls finally, picking up his cheap, folding metal chair and hurling it against the wall of the other side of the room.

The room is silent save for Kiba's breathless panting, as he has exhausted his frustration for the moment.

That is, until he hears a faint squeaking sound and turns to look at the other two occupants of the room.

Hinata is shaking violently and looking just about ready to faint outright, looking at him with some strange mix of terror and determination in her pale, tearful eyes, but sobbing and near whispering.

"M-… My… n-name is… H-Hi-Hinat-ta Hyu-Huyuuga… I-I'm 18… years old… I… I like m-m-music… …c-classical… music and I… I p-pl-play the… the v-violin… and the c-cello and… I… I'm n-not really… _good_ for anything… b-but I… I… I'll t-try not to… hold you b-back too m-much… and I… I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY—!" She start crying uncontrollably, seeming to fold into herself.

Kiba is dumbfounded, each sob stabbing him with guilt.

"Hey now… Hinata!" He says as comfortingly as he can, moving to rub her back.

She shrieks, crying '_I'm sorry_'s even more desperately and leaning over to sob onto statue-boy's sleeve, who stiffens even further and looks utterly at a loss.

Kiba softens his voice as much as possible, almost like he was approaching a cornered animal.

"Easy, Hinata, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. _Easy_."

Her hysterical sobbing slowly subsides, and this time when he rests his hand gently on her shoulder, she flinches, but looks up at him fearfully.

"I'm sorr—!" She starts.

"No, no, you have nothing to apologize for. I was just being an ass and blowing of steam, honest! I don't stay mad at people, really, especially not such a pretty girl!" He says slyly.

Hinata turns red and freezes up again, but seems placated.

Despite what he said about not staying mad, he turns to glare at the other boy.

"What about you? Care to grace us with your voice? Or would that be too _straining_?" He bites harshly.

The other boy shifts ever so slightly, probably still put off by Hinata's proximity.

"Shino Aburame. 19. I also play classical string instruments."

"Whatever." Kiba huffs and turns back to Hinata. "So why exactly are you two doing this. I mean… no offense, but you guys seem a little out of your element…"

"I… I was asked b-by the president…"

He turns back to Shino. "And you?"

"The same."

He runs his hand through his hair impatiently. "That's not really going to help with the band much…"

"That depends a good bit on what kind of a band you're trying to make." Comes a sudden voice from the door.

Kiba and Hinata jump a bit at the reappearance of Kurenai.

"It's nice to see you all getting so friendly." She said cheerfully, with the slightest hint of implication, looking particularly at how Hinata was clinging to Shino.

Hinata blushes and releases the boys arm, looking down into her lap insistently.

"I hate to break it to you," Kiba breaks in. "But if you're looking to start some kind of classical performing group you'll have to reconsider. I've never touched a violin in my life."

"That's just the way it should be." She says brightly. "I picked you very specifically because of that."

Kiba stared skeptically. "_You_ picked me? I thought the groups were decided by experts or whatever."

"I _am_ what you could call an expert you know." She says chidingly. "But this group's situation is just ever so slightly different."

Hinata finally spoke up. "Wh-What do you mean M-Ms. Yuuhi? D-Does it have t-to do with why Sh-Shino and I w-were asked to p-p-participate?"

"I thought I told you to call me Kurenai." She says pouting. "But yes, it's precisely the reason."

"That reason being?" Kiba pressed.

"I suppose you could say that I had a bit of an interesting idea," She said happily. "Specifically, to create a more rock-alternative band using classical instruments."

Kiba squinted confusedly. "You can do that?"

"Of course you can, but the question is whether or not it will sell. Which is ideally what we'll find out."

"Wait, wait, wait." Kiba pipes up irritably. "We're going to be _guinea pigs_ for some little _pet project_ of yours? Why the hell have I never heard of this? I—!"

"You did." She interrupts sharply. "Or at least you would have if you had bothered to read the contract for this program before signing it."

Kiba flinches slightly at the pointed statement and backs down.

Kurenai softens once again. "It's not like you've signed your life away or anything, you can quit if you want. You have a week to practice together, try things out, and think it over. But… consider it for at least that long …please. It's not like I would have proposed this if I didn't think it had a good chance of success."

The three seemed to consider it weightily.

"I've probably given you guys enough to chew over for today. We'll meet tomorrow at noon in front of the recording building, alright?"

Shino and Hinata nod and Kiba hums an absentminded affirmation.

"Oh and Kiba?" He looks at Kurenai, who had paused at the door. "Regardless of whether or not you ultimately choose to stay, there will be no more outbursts like before, will there?" She says icily, leveling him with a very ominous look before leaving.

* * *

**AN:** I think I might have over done Kiba's rant a bit, but oh well. D:


	4. Team Guy

"—and so, with Master Guy's Most Astute Words close at heart I—"

Thirty minutes.

For the past _thirty minutes_ they had been listening to Rock Lee's _youthful_ life story, with deeply detailed explorations of his dreams and motivations included.

Tenten's cheeks and neck are starting to get sore from smiling and nodding so much, but she thinks she's doing pretty well in comparison to the other boy, Neji Hyuuga, who looks about ready to attempt suicide by swallowing his own tongue.

Their manager Might Guy is still listening with rapt attention, giving highly enthused exclamations and commentary every other sentence.

From what she can detangle from the clutter of _youth_ and enthusiasm, Lee is a musically challenged social oddity who is determined, _oh so determined_, to become a famous singer. Despite his questionable fashion sense and long-winded, dramatic personality, she's pretty sure they'll get along just fine. It's actually kind of refreshing to see someone so inspired these days.

She supposes the same goes for Guy. It's hard to like one and not the other, considering how frighteningly similar they act. Though she has to admit, when Guy does it, it almost pushes the borders of creepy, but she's hoping she'll just get used to it after a while.

Neji on the other hand is still a bit of a mystery. He seems a little stiff, but that could easily be nerves or the overwhelming levels of _youth_ he's being exposed to. Either way he hasn't formally introduced himself yet, so she isn't inclined to pass judgments for the moment.

"—then it was declared that the two of you would be my Comrades in Musical Excellence, and the Masterful Might Guy would be my Teacher and Guiding Light—"

"Lee!" Tenten cuts in finally. "You don't need to tell us that part, we were there!"

"YES, THANK YOU LEE, FOR THAT MOST ENJOYABLE AND TOUCHING INSIGHT INTO YOUR CHARACTER!" Guy exclaims brightly. "NOW NEJI, WHY DON'T YOU SHARE YOU THRILLING TALES OF YOUTH WITH US!?"

"My name is Neji Hyuuga and I aim to be the best. That's all you need to know about me." Neji says curtly, arms folded crossly over his chest. Lee looks a little puzzled by Neji's terseness.

"GOOD, GOOD! I CAN FEEL THE QUIET DETERMINATION IN YOUR SOUL!!" Guy says sagely, and a brief look of incredulity passes over Neji's face. Lee perks up and nods understandingly. "TENTEN!! WHAT YOUTHFUL STORIES HAVE YOU TO SHARE WITH US!?"

"Ah hah, well… I don't really have any …_youthful_ stories to contribute, but…" She scratches her neck somewhat sheepishly. "I've always really loved music ever since I was little, but it always bothered me how the media tends to neglect female musicians outside of singers. So I've decided to show them that girls can be just as good as guys!" She says finishing strongly.

"That's a great dream Tenten!" Lee says eagerly.

"YES!! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL, _YOUTHFUL_ GOAL THAT I'M HONORED TO AID YOU IN ACHIEVING!! LET'S WORK HARD TOGETHER TO CREATE GLORIOUS, GLORIOUS MUSIC!!" Guy shouts exuberantly, gathering them all in a decidedly awkward group hug.

"Yes Master Guy!!" Lee exclaims back, returning the embrace.

"Y-Yeah …Let's work hard guys." Tenten manages with what little breath she has left.

Neji looks like he might be considering that tongue swallowing option again.

* * *

**AN:** Just incase you were wondering, yes, Guy speaks in capslock and Lee speaks with strategically placed initial caps, sorry if it makes your eyes bleed. Anyways, this is all I have for the moment and I have no idea whether you'll be seeing any more or not. I guess it depends of time and inspiration, but as with all my writing, don't hold your breath. Thanks for reading either way!


End file.
